Somewhere I Belong
by momojinxie
Summary: Cassandra Cain has began her life with the Bat family and she couldn't have asked for more; But what happens when she crosses paths with Jason Todd. The vigilante finds his way inside the Wayne manor and inside Cassandra's heart.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I suppose this is my only crack pairing based on the fact that Cassandra Cain never actually met Jason Todd in any of the comics. However I still find myself drawn to this couple. This is my first fan fiction in a long time so I'm a tad but rusty. This will be part one of a mini series of Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain stories. 3 Reviews are always appreciated

Somewhere I Belong

Cassandra sighed heavily making her way down the empty halls of Wayne Manor. Bruce, Tim, and Stephanie were out on patrol leaving Cassandra and Damian home alone. Bruce insisted on giving Cass a few days off. Although mentally she felt completely fine her body needed time to heal from her wounds, and Damian was grounded a night prior after almost getting Tim killed the other night on patrol. Even Alfred remained in his room resting from his cold. She continued on her quest for the pint sized power house, eventually she found an exhausted pre teen drenched in sweat working on his martial arts. "Come on kid, time for bed." Normally Damian would argue but even he was much too tired to say a word. Cassandra bent down for him to climb on her back as she carried him to his bedroom. For once in her life she felt like she was a part of something, something good. She had a family, a home, and she was happy. What else could she want in life?

Once she tucked Damian in to bed she proceeded to her room and laid down on her soft mattress. Bruce was right, relaxing was good for her body, although she felt no pain she did feel the wonderful sensation of her bed. She rolled on to her side and shut her eyes momentarily; it was much too easy for her to slip into a light sleep. It wasn't very long after before the sound of glass shattering alarmed her from her dream state. Instantly she grabbed her knife and made her way down the stairs toward the origin of the sound. In the kitchen beside the window she saw a silhouette of a young man rummaging through the cabinets, holding his side tightly, with each slight movement he was groaning in agony. "Robin?" her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Heh, kind of." He turned to face her, Cass switched on the lights and her eyes widened. Jason stood before her, he was covered in gashes, and his shirt and jacket sopping wet in blood that trickled down to the floor. The teen girl slipped her pocket knife into the pocket of her shorts as she hurried to the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. "Take off your shirt." As she approached him, he took a step back "What are you doing, don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are. Now you are going to let me help you, or you are going to die." Her cold brown eyes stared deeply into his eyes. She wasn't asking if she could help him, she demanded it.

He sighed and took a seat, slipping off his jacket and shirt. Each effort made the pain all the more excruciating. Cass grabbed a bowl filled it with boiling water and salt. "What happened to you?" She grabbed a cloth and slowly began cleaning the stab wounds.

He adjusted himself to deal with the salt water going into his deep cuts. "Quinn. Now can I ask you something?" She glanced back up at him and silently nodded. "If you know who I am, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why should I be? You're badly injured. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't hurt me. Besides in your time of need, your first instinct was to come here. You know this is where you belong." He remained silent as she began to stich him up. "Jason, why do you hate him? Bruce I mean. He took you in, gave you a life, a purpose, and a home."

"When I was murdered, he never avenged me. He let my psychopathic killer live. It's like he didn't care that Joker took me away.." Cass stared into his eyes, she could tell how broken he was, the pain and hurt touched her. "What would you do if someone beat Bruce to death, and on the off chance that he may survive blew him up?"

Cassandra was taken back with just the thought of losing Bruce "I'd want to track down that bastard and make him feel everything that he's done to me."

"Then you and I are more alike than I thought"

"Jason I said I'd want to…I could never do that because Bruce took that assassin that I was raised to be and changed her." She cut the thread and wrapped him up with a bandage "There, all better. You should rest."

Jason stood up quickly and groaned grabbing his side in pain "Agh"

"Stay here tonight"

"Heh, you're kidding right? You'd let a killer stay the night? I could kill everyone in this household, and you know it. "

"No, you need to heal. You hungry? I'll get you some soup." She went into the refrigerator to grab some soup that she made for Alfred and put it in the microwave. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you Jason"

"Well, you should be. What's your name anyway?" he slowly made his way over toward her, slightly limping.

"I'm Cassandra, and you should probably sit back down. You need to heal." She turned around to face him, finding him just a few inches from her.

He moved closer and chuckled "You're one to talk…" His hand softly traced up her arm, it lingered at a freshly stitched gunshot wound on her shoulder. Her eyes followed him carefully, her body frozen stiff. He moved closer to her face and trapped her between his arms and the counter "The last person to ever show me this much kindness was Bruce and Alfred. I'm grateful, thank you"

Cassandra shivered feeling his breath against her face. Since Bruce took her in she's learned so much; language, kindness, and the love of family. When it came to intimate affection, she was naïve.

Jason stared deeply into her eyes "Are you scared yet?" She blushed softly and felt her cheeks heat up. Before she could utter a word he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pressed down harder and smirked feeling her slowly respond to his kiss. His hand slid up to the side of her face as he pulled her into him. Her hands awkwardly resting on his chest, until she slowly wrapped them around his neck. Momentarily he forgot how injured he was, all the pain and agony was at the back of his mind. The only thing that mattered was the pleasure that she brought him. The microwave rang, notifying them of the much forgotten soup and Jason pulled away; slowly catching his breath. Cassandras' eyes remained glued to the floor. The young vigilante smirked and licked his lips "Soups ready."

Cassandra nodded and quickly grabbed his soup and placed it on the table "I-I it eat up" She hurried to the restroom and slammed the door as she calmed her racing heart "What the hell" So many emotions and sensations ran through her body, but confusion was the most prominent. She touched her lips, and closed her eyes. His lips were rough, chapped, untamed, and yet gentle. Like he could tell it was her first kiss and he didn't want to scare her off. Once her heart calmed she emerged from the bathroom and returned to the kitchen to find Jason on the ground and a knife wielding Damian on his back. "Damian what are you doing! Stop!"

"What the hell is he doing here? Did he hurt you Cass?" Damian pressed his blade closer to his neck.

Jason groaned in torment, he felt a strong pang on his left rib cage. At first he thought that the boy had stabbed him, but he soon realized that it was the stitching coming undone. "Get off! I didn't do anything"

Cassandra pulled the young boy off of him "Damian stop! You'll reopen his wounds." after unarming him, she looked over at a disoriented Jason "Are you ok?" He grunted softly and held his side; the bandages were beginning to turn completely red. She rushed to his side and tried to put pressure on the wound, instantly her hands were covered red from the soaked bandages "Damian go get some towels! We need to stop the bleeding."

Jason began slipping into shock from the blood loss, Tim walked into the kitchen following the sound of a frantic Cassandra "Cass are you-What the hell is he doing here?"

"Please Tim not now. He needs help" Tim took off his cape and pressed it to Jason's rib cage. "Thank you Tim" Cassandra smoothed Jason's hair down, and held his hand attempting to calm him "It'll be ok…"

"Bruce will not be happy about this" Tim continued to put pressure on Jason's wounds.

-Hours later in the Batcave

"I am not happy about this" Bruce passed back and forth in front of Damian, Cassandra, and Tim.

"Dad, I was asleep. Cass is the one that let in a killer." Damian glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Bruce I found him in the kitchen, he was bleeding, and hurt. I couldn't just let him die here. He needed help" Cass pleaded.

Bruce nodded "Cassandra did you even think? Did you realize how dangerous it was to have him here? You could have been killed. What if he was faking? Your guard was down; he would have had no problem taking out a naïve woman, a sleeping child, and an ill old man. This could have been a blood bath."

"But it wasn't, you trained us Bruce. You taught us to think of every possible scenario and make our own call. He needed me" Bruce flinched at how powerful the word needed echoed in his ears.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. You're all dismissed, get to bed." Damien and Cassandra returned to the manor but Tim remained behind, clenching his fist "Bruce you cannot be serious. You're going to let that murderer stay here tonight?"

"I have his room on 24hr surveillance, and if he is as injured as you diagnosed then he is no threat. Besides, we have his weapons." The dark night sat in his chair and began typing away at his computer.

"Bruce you trained him yourself, you know that we sure don't need weapons to escape."

"Tim, go to bed. This is my call."

"Dick would never stand for this…" An aggravated Tim left Bruce to his thoughts, on his way to his room he passed Jason's room and met with Stephanie. "It's ok Steph. Go to bed, I got this shift."

Stephanie smile softly "Thanks Tim, but it's alright Cass is staying with him. I'm glad, because honestly surveillance for him gives me the creeps." She gently tugged him to escort her to her room. "Come on, it's late"

"Umm Steph I think I'll have a talk with Jason first"

She instantly frowned "Be careful"

She walked a few doors down into her room. Once she was out of sight he opened the door to Jason's temporary room, Cassandra sat on the edge of his bed as they quietly carried on with their conversation. Tim focused on Jason's bandaged hand, his thumb lightly rubbing Cassandras' "Cass may I have a word with him?"

She stood up and nodded "I'll be back." As she walked past Tim she whispered "Don't you dare hurt him."

He closed the door behind her and approached Jason's bed "I don't know what you did to her, but when Cass loves something she gives it all of her heart. She's loyal, kind, and too good for you." His eyes glared deeply into his "And if you hurt her, I will end you"

Jason smirked "Yeah right bird boy. I know your moral code. What are you going to do, put me in a body cast?"

Tim grabbed Jason up off of the bed and pushed him against the wall. Jason groaned in pain "I'm no Batman Jason, I'll kill you" He roughly threw him back on to the bed and made his way out, as he passed Cassandra he pulled her into a deep embrace "Be careful Cass, please" He kissed her softly on the top of her head and left her in the hall.

Cassandra went back into Jason's room and sat back down beside him. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her to lie on top of him, she gasped softly "Jason what about your wounds?"

He ran his hand threw her hair and adjusted himself so that she remained on his uninjured right side. "I'm ok" he wrapped his arms around her petite frame; she closed her eyes and listened to his heart. It was too easy for her to get the rest that her body needed, the rest that she was deprived of earlier that night. "I'll pay you a visit when I'm better Cass…I'm promise" Jason looked down at her "Cassandra?" He took her silence as rejection, until he noticed that she had already slipped into a dream state. He smiled at her and took this opportunity to steal a kiss. He traced soft circles on the skin of her scared lower back, for a moment he thought back to what would his life could have been like if he didn't die. He would more likely still be Robin working side by side with Bruce and the other members of his adopted family. He smiled at the thought of a pretty perfect life here, getting to sleep just a few doors down from Cassandra every night. _Why did I come here?_ He had many safe houses he could have returned to, but instead he came to the manor. He smiled to himself _Maybe the old Jason is still in here…_The young girl on his chest adjusted herself to hold him closer. He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

As the Gotham sun shined threw the window blinds Cassandra sat up rubbing her eyes "Jason?" She glanced around the room and noticed that she was completely alone; she hurried into the dining hall to see a disgruntled Tim drinking tea "He's gone Cass, his weapons are gone too. I told you not to trust him."

A few days past and Cassandra felt like a zombie going through the motions; Being alive but never truly living. Her body healed sooner than Bruce thought possible and she was back on patrol in no time. Days, then weeks, a month had gone by and she never heard from Jason again. _Is it possible I just dreamt him saying he'd visit once he was better?_ That night was a blur she was just so tired, her body was running on empty, and he was so comfortable, so warm.

Cassandra sighed softly and walked into her bedroom after a long night on patrol. There wasn't too much activity tonight with Joker, Quinn, and Freeze all in Arkham the only thing she dreaded was patrol with Tim Drake. His constant 'I told ya so's' about Jason ate at her. She slipped off her costume and tossed it on a nearby chair. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice a dark figure walking out of the shadows and wrapping their arms around her waist. She stiffened under his touch ready to flip the intruder, until his familiar voice chimed threw her ears "I told you I'd visit"

Her eyes widened and she turned around to face him, he slipped off his helmet and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him deeper; He lifted her up to sit on the desk effortlessly, his hands slipping up the thin material of her tank top, he craved her, he missed her. All Jason wanted to do was touch more of her heated body.

"I'm glad you came back" His lips moved to the crook of her neck, drawing more of those soft moans of pleasure he adored so much. She moved her head back to allow him a better angle of the soft skin. Her hands removed his jacket and tossed it on the cold wood floor. He playfully bit down on her lower lip causing a soft whimper "Nnnn Jason…" Her hands traced down his stomach and she froze for a moment "Wait…your stab wounds…"

Jason smiled against her lips "I gave Talia a visit. The water of the Lazarus Pit is a miracle worker" he kissed her lips possessively.

"Mmm then why didn't you go to her to begin with?" She mumbled between kisses, he caressed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers' "I don't know… but I'm glad I didn't or else I wouldn't be able to do this" he leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, plastering his body against hers.

His hands slid up her back, he longed to touch more of her. Gripping the hem of her shirt he smoothly lifted it over her head and it joined his helmet on the floor. The second the shirt was removed she felt a cold rush of air attack the exposed flesh; and then it dawned on her being with Jason, truly being with him meant intimacy. He would be able to see her scars, those shameful scars of her nightmarish past. Jason chuckled at her reaction, her hands immediately covering her tiny form. "It's ok." He kissed her softly and lovingly "You don't have to hide from me." He scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed; crawling on top of her he placed tiny kisses up her stomach, nuzzling her neck, he licked the soft skin there and enticed a whimper from her sweet lips.

His hands slipped up her sides and grabbed the soft lace of her bra, she instantly grabbed his hand. "W-wait"

She stared into his horror filled eyes widening with panic, "I'm sorry. Was that too much?"

He slowly began to get off of her "No don't" She gripped his sleeve softly. She didn't know how to act in this situation, what to say, or how to move. She stared up at him with pleading eyes, gripping his shirt.

He smiled and nodded "Heh, I get it." He leaned down to kiss her softly "Cass…if you want something you just have to say it." He slipped his shirt over his head in one swift motion, and tossed it on the floor. Cassandra bashfully smiled, her hands timidly made their way to touch his stomach. "It's alright, explore" His hands gently guided hers up his muscular lean torso. She began to steadily gain some confidence and initiate a kiss. Tugging Jason down on to her she playfully kissed his lips. He traced the lines of her body as the moonlight embraced her skin. "You're so beautiful…"

-Morning

Tim knocked at the door cheerfully "Cass, breakfast is ready! You awake yet?" Cassandra sat up in bed, once again she found herself disoriented in her own room. She held her blanket against her naked body, and caressed her sheets. They were still warm; she knew she must have just missed him. "Cass-An-Dra! Are you awake!" he rattled the locked door knob.

"I'm up, I'll be down in a few" she yelled from her bed. She wrapped the blanket around his body and walked around his empty room, she shivered. _Was my room always this cold?_ Last night she was so warm, he kept her warm. On her way to the door she spotted a small note left on the desk.

_Hey Cass,_

_Last night was amazing. You are amazing. I would have said goodbye but I couldn't wake you up, you seem so comfortable. I didn't want this to be a one night stand but I didn't want to make trouble for you. It was best that I got outta there before Bruce found me. I'll see you soon Cass. 3_

_-Jason_

She smiled and placed the letter back down. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top; then cleaned her clothes off the floor from last night. She knew that she couldn't stop living just because he wasn't by her side. She loved him, but she didn't need him to live, she had to carry on with her life until they crossed paths again. Hopefully sooner than later...

-End-

Well that was it, I hope you like it. As always I would appreciate reviews and please look out for the next part in the series :3


End file.
